Don't Say a Word
by discoballmind
Summary: (Disclaimer: This is a DeucexJackson yaoi smut. Don't read if that doesn't appeal to you.) Deuce has been feeling a little "deprived" lately and seeks help from his best Bluddy, Jackson. Does he get exactly what he needs or does he get a little more than he bargained for? Rated M.


**HELLO AGAIN **

**I feel so bad I keep leaving for months on end only to return bearing one or 2 stories ;v; I'm sorry**  
**But anyway I hope yall enjoy this! This was a suggestion from a friend and I totally love the idea! It will be continued shortly, as I have been hit by my writing muse full force! There is a 2nd DeucexJackson story underway as well uwu**

**Anyway, please favorite, follow and leave a reveiw!**

**~discoballmind**

* * *

**Don't Say a Word**

"Dude, I haven't gotten laid in like, a month." Deuce sighed as he threw himself onto his large bed. Accompanying him in his room was his best friend, and part-time Normie, Jackson Jekyll.

Jackson looked up from the math textbook he was just burying his nose in. "Whaaa?" He said as he fixed the glasses on his face. "S-Sorry, I was just previewing the next chapter. We're finally heading into Trigonometry!" His face lit up as if he had said the most interesting thing ever, but Deuce was not as impressed.

"I swear you're so lame sometimes. But anyway, I was just sayin', like I haven't, yanno, gotten any in forever." He sighed again and kicked off his shoes, making himself more comfortable. "It's like, I'm goin through depra-deprive-de…"

"-Deprivation I think you mean." The Normie cut in suddenly.

"Yeah that whatever, but like dude it's been forever." Deuce dragged on the last word as if to prove a point of some sort.

"Uh, Deuce? I hate to break it to you, but I don't think someone our age can really go through this 'sexual deprivation' you speak of, and even if they did, couldn't you just…" He worded the next words very carefully. "take care of it yourself?"

Deuce gave Jackson a funny look and had to stifle a laugh. "Me? Masturbate? Nah dude, I'd never 'take care of it myself' I'm sure someone would be dyin to do it for me." He said with a smug look.

Jackson snorted. "Wow, you're mighty cocky for someone who hasn't gotten any in months." He jabbed.

"Hey! That was low! And anyway I'm bein serious, what do you think I should do?"

"Me? How am I supposed to know? I've never done anything like that before." Jackson buryed his nose back into his textbook to hide the faint blush on his face.

Deuce groaned. "I'm gonna di-iiiie" He said overdramatically.

Jackson grumbled something at him and pulled the book up closer to his face.

"What was that, jerkwad?" Deuce called, affectionately joking.

"I said, 'Stop being such a drama queen'" Jackson retorted.

Deuce just rolled his eyes back at him and then started to lie down, suddenly he sat up quickly. "Hey, uh, dude, yanno, one time Clawd was tellin me about something he and Rom do sometimes when they're like this, it's like totally not gay or anything I swear."

Jackson looked up, partially intrigued. "Uh what is it…?" He said tentatively.

The monster boy stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking directly down at the Normie. "Well, it's like just regularly masturbaitin, but we just, uh how do I word this… use each other's hands?" He shrugged.

"L-Like we jerk each other off?" Jackson's face was red with embarrassment, but he couldn't help but start to get turned on by the thought of being naked with Deuce. He could feel his underwear pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

"Yeah, something like that!" Deuce said as if it was nothing at all, he even had a smile on his face. "So, uh, wanna try it? If ya don't like it or somethin we can stop of course…"

"No, u-uh, yeah we can try it…or whatever." His cheeks were still flushed with a vibrant red color.

"Sweet, just uh come up here and sit next to me then." Deuce smiled happily and started slipping off his jeans; he kicked them off onto the carpet below and revealed his bright green boxers. "Dude hurry up!"

Jackson meekly stood up and sat next to Deuce slowly, he started pulling off his jeans too, but he went slower than Deuce had, running Deuce's patience thin.

"Dudeeee." He grabbed Jackson's jeans and pulled them completely off of him. "Didn't think I'd have to undress ya like a chick." Deuce grumbled, then he looked over at his tighty-whitey's and chuckled. "Betcha got your name sewn into the tag, dontcha?"

"Hey! Shut up!" Jackson puffed. "Let's just do this…Your mom could be home any minute…"

"Be my guest." Deuce smirked at him and lifted his hands away from his boxers.

Jackson slowly, hesitantly reached over to Deuce's bulge. He softly felt it until it began to harden. Jackson pulled back his hand quickly, surprised at how quick it started to become erect.

"No dude, ya gotta keep going." Deuce reached over to Jackson and pulled his underwear straight off, exposing him completely from the waist down. Deuce didn't hesitate at all, he began to stroke Jackson's almost flaccid penis until it was completely hard. "There, ya gotta make it like they before ya can really do anything." Deuce chuckled.

Jackson was partially shocked at how easy this was for Deuce to do. He reached over with newfound motivation and pulled Deuce's long, thick member from between the slit in his boxers. "Oh my ghoul… Deuce… You're huge!" He mumbled.

Deuce just laughed and kept stroking Jackson with his strong, rough hands. "Just do it like I'm doin it…And you're not small either…"

He bit his bottom lip and went for it. He stared intently at Deuce's cock as he rubbed it, up and down with his palm, even going as far to rub his thumb over the head of it every few strokes. Jackson was greatly surprised at Deuce's moans, when they came.

"Duuuude, your hands… they're so soft…" Deuce moaned softly.

Jackson blushed and continued doing it. "Uh thanks…?"

Deuce suddenly stopped. "Would ya-um- doin something else…Somethin a lil more than this?" Deuce asked shyly, a tone of voice Jackson had never heard him use.

"Like…?"

"Maybe a bj?" Deuce looked at him, his face still hidden behind the lenses of his protective sunglasses, but his body language showed longing and lust for Jackson.

"Uh y-yeah…Sure" Jackson tried not to sound too excited, but really he was screaming internally. He had fantasized many times about he and Deuce and this was one of them. Before Deuce could say anything, Jackson was on his knees before him. He looked up at Deuce from between his thighs.

Deuce's face was red and he looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. "Please." He begged softly.

Jackson swallowed hard and parted his mouth. He put his lips around the tip of it. Slowly, inch by inch, the Normie swallowed Deuce's member, his only motivation was Deuce's moaning and the longing to please him. He gagged slightly as he almost got to the base. He pulled completely off and glanced up at Deuce again, who was still looking up and groaning every few minutes. Jackson gulped and went back at it, this time taking it completely to the base, moaning slightly around it.

The snake haired boy practically fell off the bed. He was panting and leaning over Jackson's head, encouraging him by moaning. "Jackson –ah- you're so good at this."

He ignored him and kept at it, finally pulling off after taking him head to base multiple times. "D-do ya want me to keep goi-" Jackson was interrupted by a sudden shout from Deuce.

"AHHHH! JACKSON!" He yelled and suddenly Jackson found himself covered in a white, partially transparent fluid. His face was almost completely covered in Deuce's semen. "I-I'm so sorry dude, I-I tried holdin it back." He said quickly.

Jackson blushed and licked it off his lips, slightly moaning at the taste. He looked down and realized that in the heat of the moment he must've finished too, because there was a long white trail leading from the tip of his dick and ending in a puddle on the carpet. "I-Its okay… Sorry for the mess I made on your floor though." He looked away from Deuce, embarrassed.

"It's fine, we can clean it up in a bit…" Deuce's cock twitched again at the sight of the blushing boy covered in Deuce's seed. "Um…Thanks for that by the way…" He added shyly.

"Y-You're welcome…" Jackson blushed.

"Ya think, um, maybe we could, uh, do it again some other time?"

"Yeah…That'd be fine…" He looked up at Deuce, smiling contently.

Deuce chuckled. "Just to letcha know, ya totally look like a dork with your face like that."

Jackson chuckled and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand next to them and wiped his face off. "Better?"

"Perfect" Deuce smiled, but his heart fluttered, to his confusion. 'Am I…Falling for Jackson?'


End file.
